Live Them Together
by patsan
Summary: When Matthew proposed on that blessed winter night, he'd said that it was time to live their lives together. It had been hard, sometimes, but they had always had each other, and they had kept that promise whispered in the dead of night, to never take them for granted. It was, as Matthew called it, their "great adventure", and they were living it to the fullest [Season 5 rewrite].


I've always had a very clear idea of where the relationship between Mary and Matthew could go, over the years, and I've always wanted to explore that as much as I wanted to "fix" the canon story. Over the months, I've come to look at the current show, especially at this season, as one of the possible AUs of the story that began when the heir of the Grantham estate died on the Titanic, and this is my own version of that.

Being it a **S5 rewrite**, this story relies heavily on canon, reusing a lot of lines from the actual show, so if that puts you off stop reading right there.

**If you have not watched S5**, there comes a warning for you: **this story is stuffed with spoilers**, so if you choose to keep reading, be very, _very_ aware of that.

That said, the fic also changes quite a lot, because, and I've come to realise that while writing it, it's not just about taking all Mary's scenes and throw Matthew in them. It is also that, but Matthew's presence of course changes some dynamics, as the character has many ties within the family, and he, like Mary, is strongly involved in different storylines.

I'm leaving some mystery at the moment about what happened in the equivalent of S4 of this AU, but all will be revealed in due time ;)

This chapter and this story are my heartfelt contribution for the **Mary&Matthew Tribute Day**, which we are celebrating today (mmm, yesterday?) on Tumblr, because… why not, right?

Many thanks to **Darkblueyank** and **Orangeshipper**, who have both given some precious time to this chapter and made it infinitely better with their suggestions.

**Disclaimer:** _Downton Abbey_ does not belong to me, but, you know, it's so fun to play with its characters!

Enjoy!

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

.

**Of Libraries and Change {Episode one, part one}**

.

.

**Downton Abbey, Spring 1924**

.

"Look at this. A man in misery!" the Earl lamented frowning at his newspaper.

"Who's in misery?" Tom asked, just then coming into the library.

He approached the small table filled with refreshments and served himself tea.

"The King, according to Robert," Matthew informed him, standing by the table himself.

Tom cracked a smile, sharing a look with him and then with Mary who was sitting opposite her father on one the large sofas in front of the fireplace.

"Why do you think that?" Rose asked curiously.

"He has to deal with a Labour government, why do you think?"

"Mmm, he doesn't look miserable to me," she commented, peeking at the newspaper. "He looks just like himself, I think."

"What's your objection to Mr. MacDonald, anyway? That the Prime Minister is the son of a crofter?" Mary asked as she rose to refill her cup.

Carson served her tea and Mary smiled at him in thanks before turning to look at her father.

"I couldn't care less if he was the son of Fu Manchu," the Earl said with a huff. "What worries me is that our government is committed to the destruction of people like us and everything we stand for."

"Honestly, Robert. It seems a bit unfair to think that already," Matthew said rolling his eyes.

"I agree," Mary said, returning to her place on the sofa. "Let's wait and see what happens before we panic."

"Here, read for yourself if you don't believe me," Robert said walking to Matthew and passing him the newspaper. "Tell me I am wrong to 'panic', as my daughter so eloquently put it."

Mary and Matthew exchanged a look, then Matthew went to sit down and started reading.

Mary's eyes followed her father as he moved in front of the wide French windows of the library, his gaze fixed outside.

"Where is Edith, anyway?" Rose asked.

"She said she had some old lady to visit in the village," Cora answered.

"She's always in the village these days. Is that in aid of something in particular?"

"I'm not sure that it is. You know Edith, she's always so mysterious these days."

"Edith seems to have quite a lot of secrets for such a tedious person," Mary said rolling her eyes.

She sensed more than saw her mother's scold, but she ignored her as her eyes shot to Matthew who was shaking his head in amused reprimand.

She smiled, raising her eyebrow, and took a sip of her tea.

"What about you, Rose, dear? Is everything settled at the school?" Cora enquired.

"What's this?" Mary asked.

"Oh, they swore in Mr. Adams' replacement on the school board. They were afraid things wouldn't go smoothly seeing as he was pushing for his protégé and the majority of the board couldn't stand the man. That's why they asked a member of the family to take part in the meeting."

"I thought they might have asked me," Robert said quietly from his spot without turning around.

Mary saw her father share a look with Carson, as the butler stood tall, but silent, his chin held a little higher at the Earl's words.

"What happened then?" Tom asked curiously.

"As it turns out, Mr. Adams' protégé had a better offer. He's leaving for Manchester at the end of the month."

Matthew looked up from the newspaper at the mention of his hometown, seemingly about to say something, but then he changed his mind and went back to reading.

Mary frowned, but didn't say anything.

"I feel guilty about the school. I ought to support it more," Tom said after a pause. "They do a very important job for the village and I'd like to do my part."

"Well, you could come with me later today. I'm giving away the prizes for their award ceremony this year," Rose offered.

"Oh? Well, I think I will."

"Barrow, can we clear the tea?" Cora said suddenly to the footman who had been standing soundless on the outskirts of their afternoon meal for the whole time.

Both he and Carson moved to clear the table.

"Aren't we waiting for Edith?" Matthew asked, finally folding the newspaper and putting it away.

"It's late, and Edith's missed it. Besides, Nanny will be down shortly with the children."

At the news both Matthew and Tom seemed to lit up, and Mary smiled at the endearing sight.

Robert, however, took it as his clue to leave.

"I'd better run then," he said.

"Oh, stay a little and see them," Cora pleaded. "They are so eager to see you!"

"Just as soon as they're able to answer back," the Earl said, which only prompted the Countess to shake her head.

"Sybbie _can_ answer back," Rose pointed out.

"Just not the answer I'd like to hear. Tom, why does she call me Donk again?"

Tom chuckled, and gave his empty cup to Thomas who had come to retrieve it.

"That game you played a couple of weeks ago, pinning the tail on the donkey? I'm afraid it stuck."

Mary smiled at the memory, recalling that rather unusual afternoon in which Nanny had been taken ill.

When she, Matthew and Tom had come back from their visit to the pigpen, they'd found Robert spread on the library rug with Sybbie and George on top of him, the three of them laughing and giggling together.

"But can't I be 'Grandpapa' or something a bit more dignified?" the Earl almost whined, his hands behind his back.

Mary raised her eyebrows in amusement.

"I'm afraid it's Donk for the moment, but I have to say I find it rather sweet."

Robert sighed and turned to leave, but just as he did, there they were, the Downton children, both of them holding their favourite toy, escorted by Nanny and another elderly maid.

"Well, I don't want George to catch it," Robert said as he moved to walk out of the library, but not before having waved warmly at the children, leaning over Sybbie to give her a squeeze.

"Bye-bye, darlings," he said, ruffling George's hair, who beamed up at him, but kept on walking.

"Goodbye, Donk," Sybbie said to everyone's amusement and Robert raised his arms in defeat before walking away.

"George, come and sit here, darling," Mary called, patting the space beside her on the couch.

The boy ran toward her with a glowing smile and climbed on the sofa.

"Have you enjoyed your afternoon nap?" Matthew asked, coming closer and crouching in front of him.

George nodded.

"Very well, then. Would you like to go outside for a walk?" he asked.

And George's face lit up as he gazed quickly at Sybbie before focusing on his father again.

"Can we play hide and seek?" he asked raising his eyebrows in excitement.

"I don't see why not," Matthew said. "What do you think, Uncle Tom? Would you and Sybbie like to play too?"

Tom seemed to ponder on that for a while and then looked conspiratorially down at his daughter.

"Only if you are prepared to lose, Uncle Matthew. We are the best team after all."

Sybbie giggled, nodding in agreement at her cousin and uncle.

"You usually are, but not always," Matthew said, standing. "We will give you a run for your money, won't we, George?"

"Yes!" George exclaimed, jumping off the sofa. He looked up at Mary. "Mama is coming too?" he asked.

Mary put on a pensive expression and then shrugged.

"The teams are already formed," she said, pretending to be sad. "I'm afraid there is no place for me."

"Oh, it's alright, Mama. You can be on my team," George offered, and Mary smiled, leaning down to ruffle his hair affectionately.

"Then I'll come, but I will watch you from the bench, if that's alright?"

"Alright," George said with a big smile and he took her proffered hand.

She finally stood and they said their goodbyes to the rest of the family.

She looked up and met Matthew's eyes, and the look on his face made her heart swell with quiet pride.

She grinned at him and together they walked out of the library.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When Matthew knocked on their bedroom door a few hours later, Anna was just about to leave.

Mary rose from her dressing table, looking one last time at her reflection in the mirror to check that everything was as perfect as she wanted it, then moved to the door that Matthew had kept open for her.

"Did you enjoy your bath?" she asked.

"Very much," he said as they walked down the hallway, "although some company would have made it even more enjoyable," he added in a quite suggestive tone.

Mary looked at him and her lips twitched at one side.

"I thought you told Moseley you could take care of yourself in such an intimate task?" she said with a mock frown of confusion.

Matthew stared at her for only a moment before chuckling and shaking his head.

"You know it's not my valet I was talking about," he said as they drew near the end of the hallway.

Suddenly Matthew put out his arm and stopped her, moving around her quickly, one of his hands resting on her hip.

Mary let out a little gasp at the smooth move, but then looked up at him with an amused smile, her hands moving over his forearms.

"We didn't have time for that and you needed a proper rub after the afternoon with the children and Tom," she explained with a little shrug.

"Mmm, as you so expressively put it, I smelled like one of our pigs," Matthew nodded, leaning in and pressing his lips to the exposed skin of her shoulder.

Mary turned her head just slightly, her fingers grasping the soft material of his evening suit as his mouth moved to her neck.

Her eyes fell shut and her hand went to his back, arching a little closer.

A door shut closed somewhere upstairs and they reluctantly moved apart.

They smiled to each other, Mary's hand sliding down his arm and linking briefly with his fingers before letting go.

"Well, darling, it shouldn't bother you so much, you know how fond I am of my pigs," she said

with a little wiggle of her eyebrows.

Matthew laughed, shaking his head and Mary grinned.

"Don't think I'll forget this so easily," Matthew said as they finally made it down the stairs and reached the drawing room.

"The bath or the comparison to our pigs?"

"Both."

Mary shrugged, nonchalantly.

"I didn't expect you would, but it is alright. I fully plan on making it up to you before the night is over," she said in a low voice, just as Thomas opened the door to let then enter to room.

She went in and Matthew gaped after her, but then he shook his head again and chuckled fondly, smoothing down the jacket of his evening suit before joining the rest of the family.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

Robert was talking about a delegation from the village that was to come tomorrow when Matthew came into the drawing room.

"They want to erect some kind of memorial to the war," his father-in-law was saying, and Matthew's eyebrows rose up.

"What?" he asked, causing everyone to turn and look at him.

"It's a memorial to the local men who fought and died in it, more precisely. They'll be all over the country it seems. I suppose they want to have a piece of the land to build it on and ask me to be the committee chairman."

Matthew nodded. That made sense. Later this year they would be marking the ten years since the beginning of war.

It was strange to think about all that had happened since then, and instinctively his eyes sought out Mary.

As if knowing what was going on in his mind, she'd come closer, and here she was, standing right beside him.

Before either of them could speak, however, Cora came into the room. Apparently the phone had rung before he and Mary came down.

"Who was it?" asked Edith.

"Tony Gillingham," Cora answered and suddenly every thought of the war memorial left Matthew's mind. "He has some business up here next week," the Countess continued, "and asked if he could stay at Downton while he's here."

Matthew rolled his eyes in annoyance, but said nothing as he could feel Mary's gaze on him.

"What day does he want to come?" Robert inquired.

"Well, that's the problem," Cora said. "He wants to come on the 16th."

"And?"

Cora gave him an exasperated look. "It's our anniversary," she explained.

"Oh, oh, yes, of course," the Earl said trying to look remorseful. "But that doesn't matter. Ring him back and say yes! I'd like to see him, it's been such a long time!"

"Not for us, it hasn't," Matthew couldn't help but say. "We met him a couple of weeks ago while we were in London."

If his tone sounded irritated, neither Robert or Cora seemed to notice, and just then Carson announced dinner was served.

The family moved to exit the room, but Mary's hand on his arm gave Matthew pause.

"You don't mind Tony coming, do you?" she asked looking him in the eye.

"I'm not thrilled, but I'll be civil with him, if that's what worries you."

"I know you will be," Mary whispered with a small smile, and he smiled back, feeling the tension he'd felt at the man's name leave him at once.

He kissed her briefly, before they followed the rest of the family into the dining room.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Darling, would it upset you terribly if I didn't come with you to the Cunards tomorrow?"

Mary shrugged from where she was sitting on their bed.

"Not particularly, but it will make it hard to have some intelligent conversation during tea. Why, has something come up?"

"Indeed," Matthew answered as he shoved off his dressing gown and sat on the bed. He pulled the covers over himself and turned to look at her. "Your Papa asked me to attend the meeting for the war memorial tomorrow morning."

"Oh?"

"Yes, he thinks… He's glad that the people of the village would ask him, but he feels as if… well, as if he shouldn't be at the front but at the back, so to speak."

Robert had not been very eloquent after the ladies had left the room and Carson had given them cigars and brandy, but it had been easy for Matthew to understand what he was trying to say.

Mary frowned.

"But why? Papa is the Earl of this county and of course the people of Downton want him as their leader, especially for something so important."

"That's what I told him, but he thinks someone else should do it, someone who has actually fought in the war, and was hurt doing his duty."

At this Mary sat up a little straighter.

"You mean to say he's asked you to be the head of the committee," Mary said.

It wasn't a question and Matthew raised his eyes to look at her.

"It might come to nothing as we don't really know what they'll ask tomorrow, but yes, Robert thinks it should be me in case they do ask."

"Well," Mary said, then stopped, looking at him for a long moment. "How would you feel about it?"

Matthew lowered his eyes and sighed.

He took her hand in his.

"I'm not sure. I'd feel embarrassed I think, I'd feel as if I'd be stepping on Robert's toes."

"Well, you have been stepping on Papa's toes for quite some time now. You, and Tom, and I."

Matthew smiled, nodding his head as his fingers squeezing hers.

"I suppose that's true."

"But in a way, it would make sense," Mary continued. "You did fight in the war and you are the heir. You will be the head of this family one day, and the earl of this county."

"Things are changing, Mary. By the time I'll be Earl, maybe titles and aristocracy won't mean as much as they do now."

"In England? Are you serious, darling?"

They laughed together, and Mary could see him relax a bit.

She reached for his shoulder, caressing the silken shirt of his pajamas with her fingertips.

"We'll think about it tomorrow, Matthew," she said softly. "It's no use to let the future bother us when it's not come yet."

Matthew looked at her fondly. "You are very wise, my dear."

"Am I?"

"Absolutely."

"That's good. And do you know what your wise wife suggests at this very moment?" Mary said reaching for his face, pushing a few locks of his blonde hair back.

"What, darling?"

"That you shut up and kiss me."

He laughed and obliged.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The committee from the village was right on time the next morning, so they sat at the table arranged for the meeting in the library as the Thomas and Carson brought in tea and refreshments.

"I hope you don't mind that I asked Mr. Crawley to join us?" Robert asked, although it sounded more like a statement than a question.

"Not at all," Mrs. Wigan, who seemed to be the spokeswoman of the small group, said. "How do you do, Mr. Crawley?"

"How do you do?" Matthew replied from his seat next to Robert.

He nodded in acknowledgement to the other villagers, and shook hands with Mr. Wilton, the grocer, whose face was badly scarred.

A shell had grazed his face in Amiens, Matthew knew, and the young man had been left deaf from one ear, which on top of having lost his left leg made the man's life quite a challenge. But he was blessed with a smart and good woman as a wife, he'd said one day at church, and so they managed.

"Please don't think us too forward," Mrs Wigan started, going to the business at hand.

"You need not to worry," Robert reassured her. "We are happy to play our part," he said looking at Matthew.

"But we don't know yet where we want the memorial to be, m'lord, and if you're to give us a piece of land, then you'd better know where it is before you agree."

"Do you have any idea where it ought be?" Matthew asked.

"We're not sure, Mr. Crawley. We are only a small part of it, but the memorial committee is rather large, and we have decided we need someone to lead us, so that a choice can be made when not all parts agree."

Matthew nodded, glancing at Robert, whose attention was on Mrs. Wigan.

"So that is why you're here, to find a Chairman to your Committee and ask for a piece of land for this… memorial to be built on?"

"Precisely," Mrs. Wigan said, clearly happy to having found the Earl so open.

Robert nodded, and motioned to Carson to start serving tea.

"Well, we can discuss the location later," Robert said, but I'm afraid I'll have to decline your offer of being head of this committee-"

"Oh, no, m'lord, you did not understand us," Mrs. Wigan interrupted suddenly.

"Oh?"

"I'm sorry, but we didn't come to offer the position of Chairman of our Committee to you."

"But then-"

"We'd like for… well, for Mr. Carson to have the position," the woman said looking at the old butler.

Matthew's eyes widened in surprise, as did Robert's, but the person most effected by Mrs. Wigan's words was the butler himself, whose eyes had grown as big as saucers.

Matthew leaned against the back of his chair, warming up to the idea rather quickly.

"But surely, His Lordship-" Mr. Carson tried.

"No, Carson, they want you to be the Chairman," Robert said, the disappointment evident in his voice.

"I think it's a splendid idea," Matthew said and when Robert turned to him he smiled encouragingly at the older man, who smiled back and nodded, looking back at Carson.

"My Lordship-"

"No, Mr. Crawley is right. It's a good idea."

"It's not that we don't want you to be involved, m'lord," Mrs Wigan said leaning slightly over the table. "Or you Mr. Crawley," she added looking at Matthew. "In fact, we think it would be good for the spirit of the whole thing if the family took part in the process. I believe you were in the Army, Mr. Crawley?"

"I was. I was a Captain to the XI Manchester regiment."

"Then we thank you for your effort. We would like for you and the family to be a part of it, but we think that Mr. Carson knew more of the young men of the village that died during the war, or he knew them better anyway. He is a considerable figure in the village, and he can work on the committee while at the same time act as a link between the village and the family." She looked at Carson then, who was standing still, quite dumbfounded, at the end of the table, holding a cup in his hands. "Oh, tea for me, Mr. Carson, thank you," Mrs. Wigan said cheerfully.

The butler looked startled for a moment, then seemed to remember what he had been doing and turned to continue his task.

Matthew cracked a smile at Carson's flustered expression and at Mrs. Wigan's assertiveness, the morning having taken a quite interesting albeit unexpected turn.

"So, what do you say, Carson?" Robert asked after a moment and Matthew was glad to notice that not a hint of disappointment was now in his voice.

"I am honoured by the invitation, my lord," Carson replied slowly, turning slightly toward them as he finished filling a new cup. "But I shall have to think about it," he added with an almost imperceptible quirk of his eyebrows at Mr. Wigan.

Everyone around the table nodded.

"Of course you will, but please don't take too long," Mrs. Wigan said and Matthew hid his smile behind his hand at the butler's very noticeable huff.

"Can you put the milk in first, if that's for me?" Mrs. Wigan continued with the most delighted expression on her face and Matthew had to stop himself from laughing out loud.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

When she came back from her visit, Mary found Matthew in the nursery.

He and the children were sitting on the floor, a string of toys around Matthew's knees. He held two of them in his hands, included Sybbie's stuffed rabbit, and apparently he was telling a story using the toys as characters.

Both children giggled and clapped their hands at the funny voices he made.

"What did the old woman say?" Sybbie asked with wide eyes, but at that point Matthew had turned and noticed Mary standing by the door.

"Mama!" George exclaimed.

"Good morning, darlings," Mary said with a wide smile as she entered the room.

She crouched down beside her son, silently pointing a finger to her own cheek. George giggled and pressed a quick kiss on it with a small smack.

Mary looked at Sybbie then, raising an eyebrow and the girl shuffled closer on her knees, kissing Mary's cheek just a George had done.

Mary caressed her hair before getting up and sitting on a nearby chair.

"Please don't stop on my account," Mary said smiling to Matthew. "What were you telling?" she asked while she took care of the pins in her hair and finally took off her hat.

She massaged her nape with her fingertips, definitely glad to be home.

"It's Mr. Babbie's story!" Sybbie said, pointing the rabbit in Matthew's hand.

"Of course it is," Mary said, setting down her hat with all the pins inside. Anna would take care of it later.

"He is on a very important mission," Matthew explained with a grin, the children nodding their agreement. "He is walking in the forest looking for Miss Teepeetee."

"How adventurous," Mary said and Matthew rolled his eyes, but his lips were curved into an amused smile.

"Papa, go on!" George exclaimed.

"Your wish is my command, my dear," Matthew said. "Where were we, then?"

The children told him and Matthew thanked them for their help and resumed his tale.

Mary watched them for a long moment, her gaze lingering on Matthew, whose sleeves were now rolled up to his elbows, a lock of hair falling down on his forehead as he talked.

He managed to look very silly and incredibly endearing at the same time.

She smiled, settled more comfortably in her chair, and listened on as the dangerous adventures of Mr. Babbit unfolded for the little audience to enjoy.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

The rest of the day went on rather quickly.

Matthew had told her about the surprising outcome of morning the meeting after lunch, and even though he'd said that her father had taken it well, Mary knew her Papa, so when the rest of the family went to bed, she told Matthew to go up without her, that she would come in a minute.

"You're worried for him?" he'd asked, and Mary had looked at him in surprise at how easily he could read her.

"He would never admit it, but you know how change upsets him. I just want to be sure he is alright," she'd answered.

"He said to me once that he thought he hated change."

"That doesn't surprised me," she said with a small smile. "When was this?"

"A long time ago. We hadn't been here long. It was a few days after Cousin Violet asked me to make enquiries about the entail."

Mary's smile had become distant at that, but before Matthew could say anything more Mary had kissed him on his cheek and told him to go to bed.

"I'll be up soon," she'd whispered.

Mary remembered those days well, she thought as she walked to the library where her father indubitably was.

She remembered how sorrowful Matthew had seemed that night in the library all these years ago, as he'd explained that nothing would break the entail and told her, in a tone that had made her breath catch in her throat, that she mattered a great deal, a very great deal.

Mary had often wondered over the years if that had been the moment she had fallen in love with him, and then shaken her head at the question for how can you pinpoint things like that?

What was certain, though, was that Matthew had changed her life, maybe even changed her, and certainly had changed how she looked at things and at herself.

Once upon a time, she would have rolled her eyes at the notion, but there was something about loving someone the way she loved Matthew.

It had changed her.

It had made her discover things about herself that she never knew.

He had made her long for things she had never wished before.

He brought out the best of her, and it had been a frightening thought for a time, only countered by the knowledge that he loved her all, good and bad.

She smiled at this and took a deep breath as she entered the library, her mind setting on the task ahead of her.

As expected, the Earl was sitting by the fireplace, only his head visible from behind.

Change.

Looking back, her relationship with her father was one of the things that had changed the most.

Mary had always loved her Papa, of course, but she'd been deeply hurt and disappointed in him after the Titanic.

It had hurt to know that he was ready to pass her in favour of a perfect stranger, without even trying to put up a fight-that stranger had proved to be perhaps not perfect, but certainly very fitting for the role, and all had worked out in the end, but the fact remained that for a long time her father's unwillingness to do something had hurt her.

If she allowed herself to think about it, it hurt still, just a tiny bit, but she understood her father better now. She could see the way he saw things, and even when they did not agree, she could see his point, she could understand the reasons behind his sometimes childish behaviour.

It all had started when she had been there to help smooth things between her father and Matthew as her husband and Tom tried to save Downton and bring it into the modern world, but Mary had quickly taken an interest in the estate—she had even taken up reading about grain sales, for God's sake, not a thing all ladies were able to discuss these days, Tom had pointed out to her just the other day—an interest that had been watched upon with suspicion first, then embraced by the Earl, because he knew she understood the values he lived by.

On that, they had built a new phase of their relationship, one made of trust and understanding, a partnership even, and it had made her feel closer to her father than she ever had.

"Here you are," Mary said as she reached him and sat beside her father on the sofa. "They've all gone to bed. I told Matthew I would be up soon too."

"Are you here to check on your old father?"

"You are not old, Papa, and yes, I am."

He smiled at her and extended his hand on the soft cushion and she put her palm against his larger one, just as she did when she was a little girl.

How many times had he comforted her when she had been upset about the silliest things?

"It doesn't really bother you that they want Carson, does it?" she asked, her brow furrowing with worry.

Her father sighed and turned to look at the fire.

"They'd be lucky to get him," he finally said. "But even so, it makes you think. Would a village delegation have arrived in my grandfather's days to ask his _butler_ to head an appeal?"

Mary smiled kindly.

"We're not living in your grandfather's days."

"No, we're not."

"Change can a good thing, Papa," Mary said after a moment. "Some things I'm not even sure I understand about this new world, but there are possibilities too, and we can't be blind to them."

The Earl smiled at his, watching her silently and squeezing her hand before letting go.

"Matthew said something similar to me many years ago," he said with a distant look in his eyes. "It turns out, he was right. But I can't help feeling like a dinosaur sometimes, and I'm afraid there won't be a place for an ancient relic like myself some day."

"There will always be a place for you," Mary said. "We value and love you, even when we disagree. I hope you know it."

He looked at her for a moment.

"I do know it," he said slowly.

He rose and Mary stood up with him.

"Thank you, darling," he said, leaning down to kiss her cheek and Mary rubbed his shoulder tenderly.

"You're welcome," she said as she took her arm back. "Are you ready to go to bed now?"

"Indeed I am."

They linked their arms and together they went upstairs.

.

* * *

><p>.<p>

"Is Robert alright then?" Matthew asked when Mary entered his dressing room a little while later.

He was sitting on the bed reading, his back against the headboard, as he waited for her.

She sat on the mattress, looking down at her lap.

"I think so," she said slowly.

Matthew put down his book and waited for her to speak again.

Mary sighed.

"He is doing his best, I think, but it doesn't always make sense to him, this modern world. He grew up in a very different one."

"That is understandable, but it's the natural course of life. We will feel the same way in twenty years time, when we'll be a little grey and our George will be a young man living in a world we might not fully understand."

Mary was silent for some time. She looked up at him then, a little frown creasing her brow.

"Doesn't it scare you?" she asked.

Matthew smiled.

"It terrifies me," he said, "but there's nothing we can do about it, except to live in the present and hope in the future."

Mary smiled back.

"I agree," she said, and they stayed like this, in silence, for a long moment, simply watching each other.

Then Mary rose, extending her hand to him.

"Well, darling, shall we go to bed now?"

Matthew grinned and took her hand.

"I thought you'd never ask," he said, and they left the room, hand in hand, leaving the bed empty and unused as it was supposed to be.

.

_To Be Continued_

_._

* * *

><p><em>.<em>

_And that is all for Chapter One!_

_We are less than half a hour into the episode, so the second part of it will be covered by the next chapter._

_As always, do let me know what you think of this silliness. I look forward to hear your impressions :)_

_Till next time!_


End file.
